This is Us
by disorderly-being
Summary: entry for Prompt Table challenge @ diva fanfics LJ comm. Series summary: backstage and off camera, they were just regular people...
1. Peace & Quiet

Prompt: Flight

She watched them argue with a bit of amusement, the brunette woman seated next to the window, Randy Orton beside her while John Cena occupied the seat by the aisle. She arched a brow when the men began to elbow each other, fighting over who would use the arm rest in between the pair.

"Would you quit it," Randy glared at his friend.

John glared right back. "If you'd just remove yo damn arm, we wouldn't be arguin' right now." A pause by the Boston native. "Move, Orton!"

"No. You move."

"Orton-"

"Should I call one of the flight attendants to separate you guys?" Melina cut in, a small smile on the diva's lips. Both men rolled their eyes in unison. And Melina couldn't help but smile more. "Seriously, should I? Maybe put you guys in time out or something?"

Randy arched a brow. "Do I look like a little boy to you?"

She smirked, "Honestly?"

He glared and then rolled his eyes, the young man turning his attention away from the brunette woman and glaring at his best friend. "John, move your beefed up arm away from me!"

"Squeeze me?"

"Rather not."

"Funny."

"I know am."

Melina sighed and unbuckled her seat belt, moving to stand up...

"Where are you going?"

She looked down at Randy, the wrestler looking at her in confusion. They had just boarded the plane a few minutes earlier, the plane still taxied, and he was also aware that she had already gone to the bathroom prior to boarding... Melina pointed to him and John. "I am not listening to the two of you squabble all the way to Florida, so we're-" she gestured to herself and Randy "-switching seats. That way, maybe, I'll be able to get some peace and quiet before we get to Chris and Lita's... because our visit will be anything but peaceful."

"And what makes you say that?" Randy asked as he unbuckled his own seatbelt and slid to the other seat.

Melina smirked, the diva making herself comfortable in between the two wrestlers. She buckled her seat belt and pointed a thumb at John. "Because, from what Li told me over the phone, Cena over here has some sort of death wish."

John frowned. "Now, wait just a min-"

"You put honey in Edge's shampoo, rigged the shower in Jericho's hotel room to spray Kool-Aid, and not only did you prank call Christian's cell phone the entire night, but you made sure that the front desk gave him a wake-up call at five in the morning," Melina shook her head, a look of pity in her eyes as she stared at John. "Really, John... you'll be lucky if you don't leave with broken bones."

Cena scoffed. "I ain't scared of them."

"Right. You go ahead and tell yourself that... When Edge is putting spiders in your luggage, or when Chris decides to turn your clothes pink, or even when Christian adds laxatives into your breakfast, you keep telling yourself that. You're a big boy, you can take whatever they dish out. Now, for the duration of the flight and for the drive to Li's... both of you, shut-up."


	2. the Magic of Photoshop

Prompt: computer

"That's interesting." Trish muttered from over her husband's shoulder. Christian seated in front of the computer. Both blondes currently in the Jericho home. She frowned and tilted her head to the side as she stared at the photoshopped image of John Cena, the wrestler dressed up rather believably in a frilly, pink tutu. "How'd you manage to do that, babe?"

Christian smirked. "Just one of my many talents." He edited the image for a few more minutes before he was satisfied and quickly sent it out to various wrestling websites, many other images also attached to the e-mail. He had used photographs from one of their house parties, making sure to add the tutu on every image John was in. Carefully choosing the ones that had shown how drunk he was... He grinned evilly. John really shouldn't have spent an entire night calling his cell phone or hotel room, making those ridiculous prank calls. And if Trish wasn't pregnant, Christian would have turned his cell phone off and unplugged the telephone to his hotel room, but because Trish's due date was coming up, he had had no choice but to answer each and every phone call, just in case. And caller ID wasn't much help either because each call John had made had been from a different number.

As far as Christian was concerned, the doctored images was just the beginning.

He stood up and stretched. The project had taken a bit of his time.

"Fat Kid back yet?"

Trish shook her head, one hand placed protectively on her stomach, the other on her aching back. She really wanted their kid out already. Her back was killing her and she wondered if she was even wearing matching socks, or if she wore socks at all? She frowned.

"Not yet. Which I don't understand because he should have been back a while ago. Li only sent him out for drinks."

Christian pressed a kiss to his wife's mouth. "Jerky and I asked him to make another stop after."

Trish arched a brow. "What are you boys planning?"

"None you women have to worry your pretty little heads about," came the voice of Chris Jericho, he and Lita joining the pair in the living room.

"That's what you always say," muttered Lita after she and Trish exchanged worried looks.

Chris rolled his eyes. "Because it's true."

Lita rolled her eyes right back. "Whatever. Please just remember that we have a pregnant woman with us for the next few days while you guys have your little prank war going on. Can't have too much excitement or else we'd have Trish give birth right here."

While the men looked uncomfortable at the thought, Trish glared. "Very funny, Li."

Lita merely stuck her tongue out at her friend, the redhead's gaze going to the computer screen...

"Is John wearing a tutu?"


End file.
